


It Was Always You

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Please read and enjoy, Sherlock is an idiot, What else is new, its cute i promise, its literally all just sherlock being confused, not much to tag here, pure mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When John starts actively trying to impress someone, Sherlock can't help as to wonder who it could possibly be





	It Was Always You

John had been acting weird as of late, Sherlock had noticed. Then again, Sherlock noticed everything when it came to John.

For instance, Sherlock noticed when John began to style his hair differently. Most likely to impress some woman, Sherlock thought with no small amount of disdain. Them when John started wearing cologne, probably for yet another woman.

He did also notice, however, that John no longer came back to the flat smelling like sex and perfume. He also never went on dates, if his shoes were anything to go by, which they always were.

So where were all these woman?   


~   


“You’re nervous.” Sherlock remarked over dinner, some low-quality Indian takeout John had ordered.

“I’m not.” John lied casually.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. “You’ve fidgeted four times in the past thirty seconds, and you keep looking to the door as a way to escape. You’re nervous.”   


“Sod off, Sherlock.”   


And so the evening continued.

~   


“You’re wearing your ‘I’m getting laid’ shoes.”   


“Am I really?” John tried to act surprised, glancing down at his shoes. “I didn’t realize that was a thing.”   


“You wear them whenever you think you’re going to have sex that night.” Sherlock sniffed.

John shrugged. “I guess I just didn’t think about it when I pulled these shoes on this morning.”

And so the day continued.

~   


Sherlock inconspicuously leaned over to sniff John while they were on a case, out of curiosity, you know. John did not, however, react accordingly.

“What the hell, Sherlock?” He asked, clearly exasperated.

“You’re wearing cologne again.” Sherlock said in lieu of an answer, sniffing the shorter man again. “Fairly expensive cologne, at that. Who are you trying to impress?” He leaned back and eyes John warily, knowing he wouldn’t like the response.

John flushed an odd ruddy color, not meeting Sherlocks gaze. “It’s no one, alright? No one important.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened.  _ Ah.  _ “So you’re finally dating men now?”   


John flushed deeper. “I’m not gay!” He said, unnecessarily loud.

“Yet you won’t admit to who you’re trying to impress.” Sherlock replied bluntly. “And you have product in your hair.”   


John glared at him. “For once, Sherlock, just drop it.”

Sherlock gave him one last glance before turning back to Lestrade.

And so the case continued.

~

Sherlock began noticing more about John.

How John’s pupils were almost always dilated when they were talking. How he began to dress more for style than comfort like he used to. How John always seemed twitchy, nervous, anxious even.

“Are you on drugs?” Sherlock asked bluntly one day.

“Oh my god, Sherlock.”   


“Your pupils are nearly always dilated, you’re constantly fidgeting, and you’ve begun to dress better, yet you haven’t been going out on any dates lately. Ergo, drugs.” Sherlock rattled off, eyeing John curiously.

“I’m not on drugs.” John said irritably. “For a genius, you can be a right idiot at times.” The older man stormed off after that, leaving Sherlock confused with an odd ache in his chest.

And so the afternoon continued.

~   


After a while, Sherlock realized John was right. Sherlock really could be an idiot.

I mean, it really shouldn't take several years to understand you’re in love with your best friend. But here Sherlock was, finally understanding why he realized more about John than others, why his head often felt clouded around the doctor, why the other man's praise meant everything and more to him.

He was, disgustingly enough, in love.

It was inevitable, he supposed. After all, John seemed to have a habit of making woman fall for him. It was only a matter of time before men did as well.

And with that reasoning, and the hope of leaving his emotions behind, Sherlock threw himself into his work.

~   


“Sherlock.”   


John went ignored.

“Sherlock.”   


Sherlock remained silent, not moving from where he was staring carefully into a microscope.

“Sherlock, for the love of god,  _ look at me. _ ”   


And oh, that was John’s Captain voice. Sherlock found himself looking up before he could stop himself.

John sighed. “Thank you. Now, you haven’t eaten or slept in three days. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Now clean up your mess, have a bite, and take a bloody nap, I don’t care how old you are.”   


Sherlock sulked. “You’re not my mother, John.”   


“I bloody may as well be.” John grouched right back, smiling despite his angry tone. “Someone needs to make sure you don’t accidentally kill yourself.”   


“And that someone has to be you?” Sherlock sniffed rudely, immediately regretting his words when the smile slid right off John’s face.

“Well, yeah.” John said. “Despite popular belief, I do actually care about you.”   


And that’s when everything made sense.

“Dilated pupils.” Sherlock said suddenly.

“What?”   


“Dilated pupils. New cologne. ‘I’m getting laid’ shoes. Better dress sense. Hair product. No recent dates or hookups.” Sherlock babbled excitedly, mind whirring with this latest discovery. “There was no one else, was there?”   


Instead of looking offended, or angry, John smiled again, softer this time, more genuine. “It was always you, Sherlock.”   


And then John was kissing him, and Sherlock's mind was oddly, blissfully blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely emrysshay on tumblr, who has given me multiple awesome prompts. I hope you like it!


End file.
